Life at Shinra Academy
by Morhighan
Summary: Posts for a livejournal RP that make a story in surrounding a girl who goes to Shinra Military Academy. Later chapters longer. RP at http://morhighan./
1. A journal, hm?

Hmm, what to write, what to write?  
Ah, well, this is the introduction, so I should write something about myself, right?  
Ok.

Hello, reader...  
You are reading the journal of a girl named Morhighan. That's me. I started this journal because I received it today ([ μ ] - εуλ 19760824) as a gift for my seventh birthday.

Here are some things to know about me:  
Birthday: August 24, 1969  
Hometown: Gongaga  
Gender: Girl  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Complexion: Pale  
Skill: Reading (My parents say I have too large a vocabulary and knowledge for someone my age...)  
Interests: Reading  
Goal in life: Read all of the books in the World!

Not much to say really, sorry about that.

What's going on right now in the world?  
Well, I hear that this large city is being constructed on the other continent.  
You can probably tell that not much happens in a backwater town like this. (laugh)  
Anyway, I'm going to go see if I can pick up on the Junon radio waves. Sometimes I can do it, but usually I'm stuck listening to Costa del Sol.  
Till next time,  
Morhighan.


	2. Bad luck Radio

So it turns out that I can't pick up on Junon any more.(How annoying!) At least, until the construction is over with in the other continent. Costa Del Sol's stations all announced that it was due to the important official calls going back and forth. Some big manufacturing company.  
"Shilin's" Manufacturing Works? Something like that. Apparently they're pretty big all over the place, but what would I know of that? I just turned seven. I mean, I don't even know what I want to do with my life, let alone about mega-companies. But it does sound interesting. I wonder if they will have any Libraries in the new super-city. Oh, what did they call it?  
A...a...'metropolis'? Comes from some kind of Cetran language, you can tell by the "polis."  
Anyway, that kind of thing doesn't really concern a kid like me.  
I don't think I'm going to bring this book (the journal) outside much. The other kids already pick on me, and since this is my birthday present from my parents, I wouldn't want them to ruin it.  
Besides, if I take good care of it, this thing might last me years. Of course, I'll have to get a new one later on.


	3. Life and Education

And now, the real writing begins. The RP is on my livejournal, please join?

Hello new journal! It's been three years, has it, since I've written religiously in a journal? Which means that, as of six months from now,([ μ ] - εуλ 19790824), I will be ten years old. My first journal was destroyed by some of the kids who liked to harass me. They had thrown it in a puddle. (I removed the first to pages and put them in this current journal.) After it had dried it got packed away what with the new chaos that ensued after the ShinRa corp. Came to town. Funny, their name used to be "ShinRa Manufacturing Works," but now they're "ShinRa Electric Power Company." We have a reactor and everything now, which makes getting radio stations easier without the power fizzing lowly. Mako energy, they call the stuff. What a wonder it is. I've seen some of it billowing out of the reactor, along with the pollution. It looks pretty, the vaporized stuff. All swirly and aglow.  
Ever since last year I've been hearing about these programs over at the company. It sounded pretty interesting, so I've trained myself in every way possible--mentally, physically, knowledgeably, you name it. Some of the jobs and programs have a low age limit, so since I had gotten myself a regular practice regiment, I was hoping that I might have a chance to go over to Midgar and take the classes. Of course, my parents couldn't afford to send me over to the other continent, let alone Midgar. My hope was crushed.  
That's when they came. A man named Verdot and some other suited men came, looking for potential candidates for the education. They had no interviewing process--they came out of nowhere, unannounced, right up to my home and requested a meeting with my parents. I was on the hill outside of town watching the clouds.  
When I got home both of my parents were beaming as the leader of the suits--or rather, Turks--introduced himself to me.  
"Greetings, Morhighan," he said to me, extending his hand. I took it politely with a curious glance around my home. "I am Verdot of the Turks."  
"You must be curious as to what may be going on right now. I will get straight to the point," he said with a glance at my parents. "You have been nominated as a candidate for the ShinRa company's security force. You will go through the proper schooling. If you do well you may become SOLDIER one day, but if not ShinRa will still supply you with a job. We expect all seriousness out of you if you work with us. We are a very important force in this world."  
I stared for a moment, comprehending the information he just gave me. I was...selected? To receive a ShinRa education? I couldn't believe it, but I stopped myself from gaping, and searched for something to say.  
"Thank you...Sir," I spluttered out weakly.  
He nodded at me. "Get basic valuables together for the journey. We will collect you in an hour."  
I nodded stupidly as they left.  
After that, everything was a blur. Me packing, saying goodbye to my family and friends, and then traveling, actually leaving the town of Gongaga!  
After the Turks "collected" me, they led me to a helicopter on the outskirts of town. The first few minutes of boarding were to exhilarating for words as I watched the scenery go by.  
I've been writing this the whole way, since I brought so few things that they fit in a simple carry-on bag. This was one of them, along with my old journal, which I'll discard later.  
At any rate, the helicopter is landing on a barge in the middle of the ocean to refuel. We'll take to the skies once more when we reach Junon. For the meantime the Turks have told me to rest in a room assigned to me on the boat. I gladly will for it has been a long day and already is far past dark.


	4. Boat Ride

After situating myself in the room that the Turks assigned me it took a while for me to fall asleep. My mind was buzzing but I finally shut it off for long enough to get some rest. Of course, that caused me to wake up at an ungodly hour, once more filled with energy. It was about Five in the morning so after I made myself presentable, I went out to explore the boat. There were some sailors about but I didn't talk to them, instead I headed straight for the deck.  
It was there that I was able to watch the sunrise. After a while of leaning precariously over the edge, I sat and dangled my legs over, clinging on to the bars. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me as someone came up, but jumped as that person cleared their throat. I turned to find Velde watching me.  
"Good Morning," he said, placid as ever.  
I stood respectfully. "Good morning, sir," I said with a short head-bow. "What is today's schedule, Verdot, Sir?"  
I could see that he was amused by my formality, but answered anyway,"We will be arriving in Junon around Seven Hundred hours, and will depart immediately after arrival. Following that the trip to Midgar should take approximately two and a half hours. Upon landing you will be taken to your new quarters and briefed on your new daily schedule. This should take place at about Ten Hundred Hours, leaving a small amount of time to allow you to get situated."  
I nodded, amazed at the military efficiency in which he answers. I am also in wonder at how ShinRa scheduled things and kept it all militaristic, despite being but an educative training for a normal potential worker. It's almost unbelievable how much care they put into every little detail.  
"Thank you, Sir." Said I. "I have two more questions." He nodded, so I went on. "First, what is there that I can do to prepare for my arrival, and secondly, how many others will be receiving the training that I am?" Without realizing it I had straightened my back in a proper manner, proud to serve such a company.  
"Reasonable questions. As to the first, the company will provide all materials for your schooling, such as the uniform. You just have to pay attention and learn, for the moment. I am not sure how many, but the last I checked there were a few hundred. You will be sharing a dorm with several others, depending on different factors. In the meantime head back to your room and gather up your things to put in the helicopter. You will be expected to be tactful, as we will want to leave immediately."  
I nodded with another "thank you" and headed into my room where I packed up my things, gave them to one of the Turks to put in the Helicopter and waited. This was tedious, but I was steadfast and did it. I was going to obey this company to the best of my ability. There was a new sensation in my chest to be able to serve the company. It was different than anything that I had felt before. I think it was pride. It's still here even as I write this on my helicopter flight.  
We reached Junon's shores without problem and were in the air faster than the barge could unload.  
The sites below are amazing. I've never been out of Gongaga before, so of course a country girl like me is amazed by the Eastern continent, but still...  
I can see what I assume is a desert ahead, after a great deal of hills. In the middle of the desert there is an odd dark spot. I believe it is Midgar, so I will put my writing down until this evening.

(I find that I can't keep from switching Velde and Verdot, so sorry for any confusion. Just know that it's the same guy.)

Midgar, Home at last

In my excitement, I've grabbed my pen and paper to transcribe my feelings.  
That strange dark spot was, in fact, Midgar. Pollution clouds cover the mega-city far worse than it does in dear Gongaga. Of course, in Gongaga there is only one Mako reactor, while here I counted eight from over head as the helicopter headed towards a large central building. The ShinRa headquarters.  
Having no sun is unsettling, but the view from up here in the 'chopper,' as I've learned to dub it, is amazing. Bleakly gray complexes spread their way over the land while green light and mist pours out of the ground. Truly, it is an amazing city.  
The helicopter is landing now, so I will cease my writing.


End file.
